


Do As I Say

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: She has him wrapped around her finger, so when she says to take off his pants and touch himself, who is he to say no to his Dorothea?For Wank Week day 6: Praise
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Kudos: 46
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Do As I Say

Seeing him so flushed as she sat in his lap, lips swollen from the kisses they’ve been sharing all night, and hearing his sharp breaths as she shifted against him was thrilling. She usually had to guide his hands and show him where it was okay to touch her, always cautious and not wanting to make her uncomfortable. And the moment she had placed his hand on her ass, blood went rushing south. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she tugged him back, deepening their kiss and giving another roll of her hips. It was the moment she felt his hardon brush against her he had moaned for the first time that night. It had slipped out and it caught her by surprise. 

“M-My apologies, Dorothea, I understand if you do not wish to go further than this. I did not mean—“ He was silenced when Dorothea placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. An idea had popped into her mind, grinning at him. 

“Now now, Ferdie, no need to apologize. In fact, I think it’s a compliment you want me that badly.” She trailed a hand down the middle of his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, feeling his warm skin against her fingertips. “But I do have a question for you. Have you ever touched yourself before?” 

It was a rather blunt question and if Ferdinand wasn’t red before, he certainly was now. 

“W-Why whatever do you mean, Dorothea?” 

“Oh, Ferdie.” He was cute when he was flustered, seeing him so embarrassed. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. I touch myself  _ quite  _ often, you know. It’s only natural if you have. It was just a question I had asked.” She laughed softly when she noticed him turn redder at the mention of her masturbating. He was definitely imagining it now too. 

He had to clear his throat and compose himself before answering. “I.. I have. Yes. A few times.”

“Great! Because I want you to touch yourself for me. How does that sound?” 

And of course his cock twitched at the thought, taking a deep breath as he decided on his answer. “Okay. If that is what you wish.” And quickly, she cupped his face, shaking her head. “No no,  _ you  _ do it only if you are comfortable doing so, silly. I would love nothing more, but think about you for a moment.” 

And Ferdinand nodded. He wasn’t sure if his erection would even go down at this point anyway so he needed to take care of it someway or another. And if Dorothea wanted to see him get himself off, who is he to say no? 

Dorothea quickly moved off his lap and sat across from him, turning the chair around to rest her arms over the back of it and settling in a way where pressure was applied to her clothed cunt. It would be easy to grind against the chair this way too. She watched as he undid his shirt, tossing it aside and her eyes couldn’t help but glance toward the tent in his pants. She.. had never really seen him fully nude before. They had only started getting physical and it was mostly Ferdinand fingering her or eating her out. He insisted on her pleasure, always, and he usually managed to get off without touching himself much. He usually grinded against the bed as he licked at her pussy, spilling into his pants as she came against his face and moaned his name. The first time he fingered her, he came into his pants without touching himself and he had felt embarrassed then. Being with Dorothea overwhelmed him in many good ways. But he wanted to prolong the pleasure for himself too. 

“Now, you’ll be good and listen to me, won’t you? I want you to play with your nipples and tell me how good it feels.” 

Ferdinand nodded, gulping as he brought his hand to his chest. His fingers gently brushed against a nipple, having never done such before. He rolled it between his fingers and gasped. 

If there was anything Dorothea was looking forward to, it was hearing Ferdinand enjoy himself. He was already so vocal between her thighs, he must be even better when he’s pleasuring himself. The thought alone made Dorothea bite her lip, the heat pooling between her thighs.

“Good.. good. Tug on it a little, see what you like.” She encouraged gently, watching Ferdinand do just that. 

Normally when he did jerk off, it was quick. Quick, practiced strokes and never really able to take the time out to discover what he truly enjoyed. It was tough when you were limited on time or simply too exhausted but horny and wanting to sleep. 

And he liked that - the tug on his nipple. He couldn’t wait for Dorothea to do it to him. He groaned softly and repeated the same movement on his other nipple, groaning softly. 

“You’re already being so good for me, Ferdie. Now just imagine those were my fingers. Or perhaps even my tongue on them, tugging them gently with my teeth.” That was something she enjoyed to do with her partners and seeing how sensitive Ferdinand actually was? She couldn’t wait to do it. 

“You can take your pants off.” She instructed, taking a breath as she waited for him to do so once she figured Ferdinand played with his nipples enough.

And Ferdinand was quick to do so. He lifted his hips up off the chair to kick his pants off to the side, leaving him in his underwear. And a wet patch could already be spotted. 

“Hm, that turned on already, huh?” He was big, she could already tell. And she found herself growing impatient to see him reveal his cock to her. But this was about him, not her. 

“You really know how to follow instructions, look at you.” She hummed, feeling herself already soaking through her own underwear. “Touch yourself a bit over the fabric. I can already see your precum stain and I want to see more of it.” 

And so Ferdinand did stroke himself, but Dorothea had to tell him to take it slow so he could enjoy himself. She watched the rise and fall of his chest as he touched himself over his underwear, glancing back downward to see a bead of precum dripping through the fabric. She wanted to lick it up with her tongue and taste him. But next time. There was definitely going to be a next time. 

“Underwear. Off. Now.” She was almost breathless giving the command, her own face flushed from arousal now. 

He took a deep breath as he followed her command, pulling down his underwear and revealing his cock to her. Damn. He was long and thick and flushed red and her cunt throbbed at the sight of it. She wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted to ride that dick of his more than anything. 

Ferdinand couldn’t believe he was doing this. But he found himself incredibly turned on, so very hard and horny at being controlled by Dorothea and doing such for her. Never in his mind would he have thought something so private and personal, intimate, could be performed in front of his lover without feeling much shame. Only Dorothea had this effect on him. He would do anything for her. He was enjoying this. He was wrapped around her finger. 

“You’re beautiful.” She blurted out, eyeing his naked form. “I want to hear you as you touch yourself, my love. Don’t hold back, okay?”

Ferdinand settled himself, leaning back in the chair some and spreading his legs apart slightly as he gave his cock its first long, slow stroke, groaning softly. He could feel Dorothea’s gaze on him and his cock throbbed at the very known fact. Did.. he enjoy being watched? Was that a thing? Because he had never been this painfully aroused when he was alone before. There were nights he had gotten off to the very thought of Dorothea - his now lover. The first time he felt shame, the next was after their first kiss, realizing how inexperienced he was compared to her. It had stirred up various emotions and sent blood rushing south, hoping that Dorothea hadn’t noticed. She did. And still felt some shame for that fact alone. He didn’t want her to feel as if she had to put in all the work and wanted to learn how to please her. She helped guide him once she felt comfortable enough, of course, and the first time he brought her to orgasm, he discovered that he had never heard anything more beautiful in his life than Dorothea falling apart from an orgasm. 

“Dorothea..” He breathed out her name, mouth slack as he worked himself. He spread his precum and slicked himself up, already feeling himself get close. 

“Thinking about me, hm, Ferdie? How sweet of you.” She didn’t realize she had been grinding against the chair until then, seeking a form of relief for herself. “I didn’t realize you could look even more beautiful until now. You look  _ gorgeous  _ touching yourself for me. I can’t wait to see how pretty you look when I get down on my knees for you.” 

“Dorothea!” Ferdinand gasped out her name, nearly cumming at the thought of her on her knees and taking him in her mouth. He.. had denied that before, afraid she was trying to win him over. He didn’t want her feeling as if she needed to perform sexual acts to keep him around. He felt it might have been too soon for sex then. He wasn’t ready. But goddess, did he  _ want  _ that now. 

“Yeah, you’d.. you’d be sounding just like that too, ha.” She was almost breathless, getting lost in the sight of Ferdinand. She had never expected this from their relationship history. She wasn’t complaining, of course, just analyzing. Parts of his hair sticking to his face, cheeks and body flushed red, nipples perked, the rise and fall of his chest and he worked himself closer to his orgasm, and his beautiful, flushed, leaking cock. She wondered how he tasted. How he felt in both her mouth and her cunt. She’d feel complete. 

“Dorothea..!” He moaned out her name again, feeling himself on edge. He had started jerking himself faster, breathy moans falling from his lips. He wanted to cum so badly. 

“Slow down, Ferdie. Be a good boy and don’t rush yourself to finish. It won’t feel as good otherwise.” As much as she wanted to see him spill over and moan, make a mess of himself, she wanted to enjoy this a little more. A bit selfish? Maybe. But she also wanted Ferdinand to last when they eventually have penetrative sex. “Just imagine it’s me working that lovely cock of yours. My hand wrapped around you and getting a feel of how thick and heavy you are. I can’t wait to feel you throb in my hand and feel you cum all over yourself and make a mess.” And Ferdinand moaned, giving himself a long, slow stroke and squeezing at the head as more precum dribbled. 

“I like when you moan my name even as you eat me out, hearing you from between my thighs. Never had a man do that before and with you? Dare I say it’s perfect.” She wanted to ride his face soon, hear him grunt and moan against her cunt. She was surprised at how worked up Ferdinand could get from that alone. 

“Dorothea, please..” His voice was pleading, cock throbbing in his hand. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last at this point. 

“Please? You have to be more specific, my love. Do you want to cum? Is that what you’re asking for?” 

“Yes, goddess,  _ yes,  _ Dorothea, please. I do not think I can last much longer.” He didn’t think he would have to beg at this point but goodness did Dorothea enjoy that. He was wrecked by her simple commands and praises. She wondered how else she could wreck him in the near future. 

“Very well. You’ve been doing an excellent job and have put on quite the show. Do not hold back. Let go, Ferdie.” 

And Ferdinand did just that. He worked himself up, the heat coiling in his belly as his breathing got heavier and he worked his cock for Dorothea. His hand worked faster, hips jerking into his hand and moaning out her name as he did so. 

“Oh gods..” He breathed out. “Spirits, Dorothea, oh Dorothea, my love,  _ Dorothea…!” _ He shouted her name as he came, his cum spurting out onto the wooden floor below as he moaned loudly, throwing his head back as his hand slowed. 

Dorothea was entranced - watching him fall apart and chant her name before her. She almost came at the sight herself, seeing Ferdinand make a mess of himself just for her. Gods, she was speechless and that wasn’t an easy thing to accomplish. 

“Wow..” She whispered, noticing Ferdinand come down from the high of his orgasm. “You’re.. stunning..” 

The compliment made Ferdinand chuckle breathlessly, eyeing her as he wiped his hand on his thigh. “If you are wanting to, you can finish yourself off. You do not need to hold back on my account.” He had noticed Dorothea grinding against the chair and she had started doing so again once he mentioned it. 

“Ferdie..” She rested her head on her forearms, still unable to show her face as she’s brought to her orgasm as she worked herself. She was incredibly close after watching Ferdinand cum for her. 

“You’re beautiful, my love. You can let go.” 

And she did. The compliment sending her over the edge as she moaned, orgasming in her nightwear in front of Ferdinand. It took her a few moments to recover from the high of it all, knowing they needed to clean up eventually. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you tonight, darling.” She winked at Ferdinand. The night was just getting started. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Ferdie still going to be shy about this all happening after? You bet :) thanks for reading!!


End file.
